1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration actuator and an electric device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a vibration actuator wherein an vibrating element is made to vibrate using an electromechanical conversion element, and a moving element is made to rotate by these vibrations. In such an vibration actuator, a bearing is used in order to hold the moving element so as to be rotatable with respect to the vibrating element (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10-319300). Thus far, metal has been used as the material for this bearing.